Be One Of Us
by Sweet Sorrow 93
Summary: A trip to visit my long term pen pal and best friend should've been fun and relatively uneventful, however a chance meeting and a series of events later has resulted in an extremely bizarre, scary, strange yet exciting adventure, that has changed my life forever... "Come on, drink, be one of us"
1. Chapter One: Reunited

**Disclaimer: any recognisable characters, places or situations, including the film Lost Boys and the characters are not mine and are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended. All original characters and content are however mine. This is my first fan-fiction and story of any kind so sorry in advanced if it's crap. This chapter is relatively boring but it's an introduction to the characters, I didn't want to rush things. Feedback is appreciated, constructive criticism not just criticism please. Not sure if I'm going to carry on with the story tbh. Anyway thanks for reading! :-)**

* * *

Chapter One: Reunited

The cool sea breeze caused me to visibly shiver whilst the metal railing I was leaning against caused goose bumps to form on my arms. Trust me to forget to pack my jacket in my hand luggage but in my suitcase; in my defence it's not the usually sunny weather I remembered. Deciding to occupy my time by watching the gentle waves lapping up the now dark beach a few meters away, my mind began to wonder where she had gotten, time keeping wasn't her strong point really. Granted she was coming straight from work, unable to give me a ride from the airport as her boss was a prick I had to get a bus to the boardwalk and a lift to her house, however she is nowhere to be seen. Frowning whilst glancing at my watch the street lamp just above my head illuminating the face clearly enough to read the time, 11:23pm. Suddenly two hands covered my eyes dragging me out of my thoughts; a very familiar, extremely loud voice could be heard over the sound of the breaking water,

"Boo! Did I scare ya?"

"Nope that's about the thousandth time you've pulled that one on me since the first time we met, I always expect it now!"

"Aww you're no fun!" Tina whined whilst attempting to pout at me but she failed badly causing a smile to creep across my ever increasingly cold face.

"Can we please go to your house now, I've been waiting for you for over 20 minutes it's bloody freezing out here I'm tired and I..."

"Calm down girly you've only been back a day and you're already complaining, I keep telling you that that's a British pastime or something." Tina chuckled cutting me off mid-sentence grinning like a mad woman. She continued to speak whilst gesturing wildly behind her with her arms whilst her voice was fast, excitement clear in her tone. "Yeah let's go my cars on the boardwalk back there, come on we have so much catching up to do."

We started walking slowly in the direction of the boardwalk that was slightly further along the coast than where I was previously stood. My suitcase was heavy in one hand and my backpack was slung lazily over my right shoulder. A comfortable silence between the two of us ensued. Weaving through the throngs of people still out enjoying the entertainment the boardwalk had to offer the parking lot eventually came into view, as well as Tina's prized car, which was parked rather wonkily in the bay due to her terrible parking skills. Her 'baby' as she called it was a stainless steel DeLorean DMC-12. Yep she is a huge fan of the movie Back To the Future, when it came out a couple of years ago she went to the theatre to see it every day for a week. I remember the letters I received about how much she was in love with Marty, trust me those where the worst letters I've ever read. When we finally reached her car we piled my luggage in the back then slipped into our respective seats and began the drive to her house still in silence but with the low hum of the car radio in the background.

The long flight I had taken the previous morning was now catching up on me. Struggling to keep my eyes open I observed my surroundings and my friend's appearance. Her hair was now shorter than the last photo I'd seen from her. It was now shoulder length, blonde in colour, a light blonde but not quite bleach. It was permed and styled wildly with a black headband keeping her fringe off her round face. Her brown eyes rimmed with black eyeliner and eye shadow and her thin lips painted a deep red. She was wearing a plain black tank top with a black netted skirt and fish net tights. Her feet were adorned in the black ankle length Airwair I had bought her last Christmas and her hands were covered with her favourite black laced fingerless gloves. Various pieces of jewellery covered her body including rubber bracelets, cross necklaces and two studs in each of her ears. I hate to admit this about someone who I consider to be my best friend but I had always felt slightly jealous about her figure, sense of style and overall look, even looking at what she considered to be scruffy clothes today I felt slightly inadequate. God what I just thought then was exceptionally bitchy. I am not that type of person but sometimes it's hard not to feel slightly annoyed when your best friend is like something straight out of a magazine.

Anyway looking back at my friends slightly tanned face it was clear as day for anyone to see that Tina was extremely excited. Despite the fact she was driving she was bouncing up and down in her seat eagerly to get home to discuss our lives. We were only moments away from parking on her drive when my bubbly American friend could no longer contain herself. She glances towards me with her usual smile plastered on her face and a glint in her eyes.

"I can't believe it's been over 3 years since you've last been to visit me!" she screeches whilst parking the car in front of her house. "I know you've been busy with university but you could've come and visited your favourite pen pal once in a while couldn't you?!"

"Ha favourite pen pal you're my only pen pal! Anyway you could have come to visit me, doesn't the sound of a wet summer in the middle of nowhere appeal to you?" sarcasm lacing every word. "I know it's been a while since I last visited and I'm sorry about that but I'm staying for the full summer now so you have over 6 weeks with me, we can catch up and have a great time and you can show me everything new that the "murder capital of the world" has to offer!"

Tina nodded in agreement with my last statement her always present smile somehow managing to widen even more slightly. After fumbling to find her front door keys out of her bag, dragging my belongings with me we preceded to head towards the ever familiar living room, it hadn't changed since the last time I had visited, none of what I could see of the small suburban house looked different. Another wave of exhaustion washed over me and a loud yawn escaped my mouth.

"Am I boring you that much?" Tina joked. "I'm sorry I was so thrilled about seeing you again and catching up that I keep forgetting how long your flight was and that you don't sleep on planes. I really feel shitty now about meeting you late, I know how you get when you're tired, and we can catch up in the morning and…"

"It's fine Tina, no need to apologise. I am tired and would like to go bed before we catch up, I know you would like to hear everything about what's happened in my life now but I think you would rather have me awake enough to recall the details. Right now I'm close to passing out. You were only slightly late and I already know you and time keeping aren't best of friends anyway." Chuckling at the last statement Tina hugged me and nodded.

"You'll be staying in the room you stayed in last time. If you need anything just come find me. Treat this house like your own, well you always do anyway. I'm so eager to catch up. Oh I'm going to start rambling again sorry I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight buttercup."

"Goodnight pumpkin and thanks again for letting me stay here."

"It's no problem" she says nonchalantly as she hug me one last time before she retreated to her bedroom and I make my way to my temporary home. I stumble into the room throwing my case and bag on the floor all the while in the dark as I didn't bother turning the lights on. I was so exhausted that the moment I fell on the nicely made cream bed sheets I fell straight asleep fully clothed boots and all. The last conscious thoughts occupying my mind were about how brilliant this trip was going to be and how potentially life changing it was, little did I know at the time the magnitude of those changes yet to come.


	2. Chapter Two: First Impressions

Chapter Two: First Impressions

Dazed and confused I awoke the next morning, correction evening. Jet lag is a bitch. It took me a few seconds to realise where I was and the fact that I was still wearing my clothes from last night. Gazing down at the GnR T-shirt and black skinny jeans that were now creased and crinkled it seemed necessary for me to make myself presentable before surfacing from my room. After stripping off, including the leather biker boots that I somehow managed to fall asleep still wearing, I sauntered over to the en suite and ran a hot steamy bubble bath. Deciding after a long soak it was time to face up to my best friend and put her out of her misery. Changing into another pair of black tight jeans with several rips up both legs and a Kiss shirt, quickly running a comb through my shoulder length feather cut black hair I followed the sweet smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen.

"Well it's about time you woke up sleeping beauty! I'm making you your favourite pancakes for breakfast even though it's gone six, you've slept for hours, you sleep like the dead Lil!"

Sitting down at the small already set table located at the opposite end of the stove where Tina was busy preparing the yummy treats, looking straight into her eyes and keeping my face free of emotion I whispered jokingly "That's because I am dead". Tina's eye roll in response made me chuckle and provide a more normal answer as she piles a mountain of pancakes on a plate and hands them over to me "Sorry but I can't help the fact that your bed is so comfy and as for the pancakes cheers I'm starved."

"No problemo just being a great friend! Anyway I was thinking we could head out to the boardwalk later on, see if there are any hotties around and just hang out y'know."

My eyes widen to the size of saucers for a moment thinking about her trying to set me up with a date and then return to normal "Yeah sure sounds fun but need I remind you that you have a boyfriend T." I reply to her statement using my very lazy and unoriginal shortened version of her already extremely short name. "If Ryan finds out you said that he won't be pleased."

"Well he won't find out will he! Either way just looking won't hurt and I was thinking more so for you seeing as you've been single now for ages maybe Mr Right will be waiting, either way it'll be fun."

I nodded in response deeming it rude to speak out loud due to the fact my mouth was now rammed full with the food.

"Now we've decided on that I think it's about time you tell me everything that's happened in your life recently Miss McLeod".Tina stares at me expectantly eagerly awaiting my stories, she sits down opposite me never breaking eye contact the whole time, after a few seconds of me not saying anything her expression changes to that if a begging dog, eyes forlorn and longing. Despite the fact that we are best friends and pen pals, sisters even, contact with my loveable yank had been less frequently than I liked recently. This was due to the fact that we have both had busy schedules and a number of problems this past year so prolonged periods of no contact were usual. In the end the lack of correspondence had ultimately resulted in my current visit. After ruminating a little longer I cave in. With a sigh I began to explain every gory detail of every previous event that has happened since our last letters about eight months previous.

"Fine hold your horses Jesus women your persistent! Well as you know I have finally graduated but a lot of shit has happened..."

* * *

Over 2 hours later and about 6 cups of coffee each we had finally caught up and shared all our gossip like old fish wives. It was now approaching nine o'clock and we were just gathering up our things for a night out on the boardwalk. Normally we would go out around seven and return for about eleven as everywhere begins to close later on, however not today all thanks to me sleeping in. After the short journey in T's 'baby' we had pulled up in the car park, or should I say parking lot, when in Rome do as the Romans do or in my case when in America say what the Americans say. We started walking slowly taking in every inch of our surroundings, also most as if we we're photographing and cataloging each site for a later date.

The boardwalk was exactly how I remembered it from my last visit. The cacophony of noises and the array of flashing lights was overwhelming. My senses where flooded with sounds, smells and sights all of which had a carnival feel. A sea of people, majority of them teenagers flooded the area. Soaking in the atmosphere a smile crept onto my face, meeting Tina's eyes I could see she was thinking the exact same thing as me. Something about this place made me happy and I couldn't figure out why. Excitement washed over me like a child on Christmas morning, eager to open their presents. We both continued looking at each other for a few seconds then almost at the same time started sprinting towards our goal and source of excitement. Swearing as I got their due to the fact that Tina had beat me we both mounted a horse on the carousel, the ride starts as me and Tina giggle like school girls over the fact that we were fully grown women but still act like we are little children. We were fully enjoying ourselves both of us were in a jovial mode until we spotted them. That's when my sights where set on them and my mind began to wander as it always does.

They could always put a anyone's mood according to Tina, they were a group of distinctive, cool, always the talk of the town. They were a mysterious bunch, compelling, not much was known about them yet everyone knew of them. I had always had a strange fascination with the four of them even though I'd never seen them in the flesh. The way Tina described them peaked my curiosity greatly, this had alarmed my best friend for a few reasons, mainly due to the fact that everyone thought but never said that they had an air of danger about them, which I liked and another reason she wasn't too fond of them was because she was convinced they had something to do with all the missing people of the area. She always used to say that she had a funny feeling about them, 'if anyone is likely to kidnap and murder it would be them' she told me once in a letter. I would scold her for saying such statements about people we don't know personally or the least bit about them. You can't just make assumptions and observations from tiny pieces of information and gossip you've heard. From some stories I had heard about them they and sounded like reasonable guys, chivalrous even but gain you can't judge people without knowing all the facts.

Weirdly a part of me was filled with excitement seeing those who have been described to me on many occasion actually in front of my eyes. Tina didn't have to tell me or point out that it was them, I'd heard her talk about them enough to know, also there was such as strong air of dominance and confidence pulsating from them you would have to be an idiot not to realise who they were. T didn't know which one was which, she knew their names, well she had overheard someone talking about them and assumed that they were their names. The only one she knew their face for sure was the one considered to be the leader of the gang of misfits. Apparently he was called David, nobody knew his or any of the others last names, they just had first names.

A short sharp jab to my side brought me out of my deep thought, Tina was bashing me with her elbow attempting to get my attention and bring me out of the daydream. Turing away from the quartet I was seemingly having a staring contest with I looked into my best friends slightly panicked eyes.

"You were staring at them the whole time and they were staring at you, the rides over lets go, they're giving me the creeps!" She whispered harshly.

Feeling a tad mortified that I had been looking at them awkwardly for so long I slid off the horse and was about to walk towards the roller coaster, with Tina following suite when I collided into the fabric of a black shirt. Slowly bringing my eyes up to view the persons face, even though I had a bad feeling I knew too well who it was, I locked onto a pair of distinctive blue eyes. For some reason rather out of character for me this situation had left me flustered enormously. Deciding on a plan I deemed it best to apologise quickly and run off before I made even more of a fool of myself, however this plan did not work. Whenever I attempted to speak I opened and closed my mouth a few times unable to make a sound, I must've looked like a goldfish. I just about mustered the strength when he decided to talk instead, a small smile on his face and a voice that sent chills down my spine...


	3. Chapter Three: Names

Thanks for the favourites and follows. I don't know if I'm continuing with this I'm not sure if this chapter is any good. I think the boys are a bit out of character tbh I struggled with that Anyway TheGoofyCat : Thanks for the review it's much appreciated sorry I didn't see it earlier! Yeah us Brits do have to stick together lol J

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter Three: Names

"I couldn't help but notice you staring at me, don't you know staring is considered rude in a civilised society?" the smirk on his face the whole time never faltering and his tone one of amusement, his friends now guffawing vociferously. During the short time he was talking I took the opportunity to quickly survey my surroundings and the clear characters stood before me. Tina was stiffly stood at my side with a somewhat panicked expression, the current situation clearly making her uncomfortable for some reason. The bleach blond leader who was speaking (whom I think is called David) directly in front of me. The remaining three men were flanking their gang leader. The dark haired one and the man who looked like he should be the sixth member of Twisted Sister were stood to the right, whilst the shorter curly haired blond with the patchwork jacket stood to the left. Each mimicking their leader with a smirk plastered on their faces. Blinking regaining my composure from the uncharacteristic flummoxed state I was in my slightly shocked and amused eyes I returned my gaze to his.

Tina nudged my arm whispering in my ear "Come on Lills I don't wanna talk to these guys there not safe let's go"

Feeling slightly annoyed at how rude she was acting and at the fact that I wanted to talk to those whom I've heard and read about for years, I made the mental note to continue talking to them and hopefully will learn their names properly and prove to T that they weren't as bad as she thought.

"No I want to learn more about them you go if you don't want to stay here"

"Fine but I'm not leaving you alone and I'm certainly not talking to them!" Tina whispered yelled back, all the while the men were staring at us intently, and I could've sworn by the subtle changes in expressions that they had heard T last comment or I might be feeling the effects of all the caffeine from earlier.

Though I said previous that I do not like to judge people before getting to know them I instantly loved these men, no not love as in in love or the love at first sight bullshit Tina always rattles on about, what I mean is I love their attitude and sense of humour I can already tell from the few words the leader has spoken that we would get on like a house on fire, probably much to Tina's dismay. Despite this however if they think they can sass me and get away with it they have another thing coming, Tina has been the brunt of my sassiness for years. I was just about to reply with a sarcastic comment when one of his goonies spoke up.

"It's alright babe I know it's hard not to stare at such a wonderful view as this!" Twisted sister exclaimed cockily, whilst grinning and motioning to his and his comrades' bodies. This amused the curly haired one greatly causing him to bark out a loud laugh. The other two merely rolled their eyes whilst continuing to smirk. I let out a rather unflattening snort of laughter clocking in the corner of my eye that Tina was now scowling. She has always been very protective of me whether it was during my two previous visits to the states or in letter form. Don't get me wrong I appreciated her for that, however sometimes it feels she is controlling my life and not letting in me make my mistakes as it apparently hurt her so much when I did that she can never let anything like that happen to me again. I never want to think about it she was a godsend then; I just wish she would back off at times.

Deciding now was the right time to speak up and hopefully knock the cockiness and smugness out of these men. "I wouldn't flatter yourselves too much I've seen better." My northern British accent sounding completely foreign compared to the rest of the group. The plan backfired nonetheless as the group burst out laughing in delight, even the leader though his laugh was slightly quitter with a more sinister undertone, then again as I said before that could be too much caffeine talking. Tina was still tense next to me when the chuckling died down and the leader once again spoke up, his icy blue eyes staring back at me.

"Feisty. I like that trait in people." His deep voice sounded low almost like a growl. "Never seen you around before I think I would recall such a person as yourself" he exclaimed a charming tone present in the second sentence.

"I could say the same thing about you. As for being new here I have only been here twice before, as you can probably tell by my accent I am British, I come from England. I'm staying with my best friend for a few weeks before returning home." I replied. The four men nodded

Turning and gesturing to my friend next to me I realised that she was staring at the boardwalk instead of the men in front of us. "This is Tina my pen pal and best friend" She briefly looks at the guys and says a quite 'hey' to which they nod, T then returns to looking at what she was previously. I follow her gaze and see her very protective, obsessive boyfriend who I never really clicked with. If he ever sees T talking let alone looking at another man he flips out, she belongs to him apparently. Luckily for her Ryan was not looking this way. As much as I'd love to get to know these guys more my friend's safety is more important.

"Well guys it's been interesting talking to you but me and Tina have to go now"

"Aw I really wanted to hang out some more mystery girl we don't even know your name we only know your apparently mute friends name" the one I've been calling Twisted Sister stated in a whiny voice and then saying the last part about Tina in a chuckle.

"I don't know your names"

"I'm David" David says in a low voice, "the annoying one over there is Paul" he gestures towards Twisted Sister who reacts to this by giving him the finger, "that's Marko and Dwayne" he pointed and the curly blond then finally the dark haired one. It's nice to finally know their names instead of referring to them by my poorly given nicknames.

Before they could say anything more I told them my name and that it was a pleasure meeting them, I then grabbed my now completely panicked companion and ran towards the car park which was in the opposite direction to Ryan the overprotective sod. Both of us glancing back Tina checking to see where her boyfriend was and me looking for the mysterious boys, neither of them where there. When we finally reached the car both of us were heaving out our lungs, we really need to work out and cut down on the cigs. We both jumped into the car and started driving home.

"Do you think he saw us?" Tina asked freaked.

"Nope he was looking the other way the whole time your good. Listen I'm sorry for back there I know you don't want me to hang out with those guys or even speak to them but I Just felt curious. I promise I won't get involved with them and I will listen to you more, I know I put you in an awkward position."

"It's fine Lills I know how you get when you want to do something you just do it but there is a massive reason why I can't and won't speak with those guys. There is a lot I haven't told you about them and my boyfriend and I feel so guilty that I haven't told you. I still don't know if I can or will just promise me two things. One you won't be mad at me because I've lied to you and two please stay safe." Tina had tears welling in her eyes; it pained me to see my normally bubbly friend so upset. I couldn't be mad at her whatever it was she was hiding was obviously big and she hid it for good reasons.

"Oh sweetheart, T don't cry. I'm not going to be mad at you we all have things we can't tell people at times I understand and I promise that I won't get into any trouble whilst I'm here and I'll stay safe. Now chin up girl this is supposed to be the best summer of our lives, we can't have you upset can we." Tina sniffled and gave me a small smile as we pulled up her driveway. Once Tina unlocks the door I walk straight to the living room and pull out a VHS I know that will cheer her right up. Turning round to see her staring at me questioningly she looks down at the cover art of the box, her face lights up like fairy lights on a Christmas tree. She squeals, yes squeals hugs me then jams the tape in the player, turns the TV on and snuggles next to me on the sofa. The sounds of a number of ticking clocks fill the room as Tina stared intently at her all-time favourite movie. I couldn't help but wonder what big secret she had to hide as well as the four boys I now know are called David, Paul, Marko and Dwayne.


	4. Chapter Four: Surf City

**Hey guys I'd like to thank you all for the follows, favs and comments etc I know there aren't many but I never expected anyone to read it so they are greatly appreciated. I'd like to apologise in advanced if this chapter is long and boring it's 4am and I haven't slept in a while but I've sat on this chapter and I know I'd get rid of everything if I don't post it now so sorry if it sucks! **

**Anyway thanks for reading, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Surf City 

It was quiet, too quiet when I woke up the following morning just after ten o'clock. Even when T goes to bed later she always managed to rise before me, she has always liked getting up early and making the most of the day. To her the morning is the best time to get things done; it's a well-known fact to anyone who knows her. It's also a well-known fact that she cannot be stealthy in any way. That girl would give a bull in a china shop a run for its money she is that noisy, that's why it's so unusual for it to be this silent.

As I made my way into the hallway outside my temporary room several explanations for the silence quickly run through my head, 1. She is ill, 2. She has already got up and gone out, 3. She'd been abducted by aliens 4. She is dead. Whoa ok I seriously need to calm down only a couple of those thoughts are rational but you never know E.T could be real. After deliberating what to do I come to the conclusion that I should go check my friend's room to see if she is there deciding it best to go quietly in case she was asleep, the dark wood flooring was cold on my bare feet as I began to make my way to her room still clad in my baggy men's plain black t-shirt and red plaid pants that make up my pj's.

"T? Tina you in there?" I called before knocking lightly and slowly sticking my head around the plain white wood door to see that she wasn't in her room and that her brown bedspread had been made neatly. After discovering that she was not asleep I turned to yelling to see if she was home.

"Tina, o Tina wherefore art thou Tina?" After a few shouts I give up. clearly she isn't in. After that shocking revelation I saunter over to the kitchen to have breakfast. God I need coffee in the morning otherwise I am a complete and utter idiot as this whole situation is demonstrating. Grabbing my cup from the cupboard and the coffee from the shelf that was situated above the kitchen counters I turned the kettle on and went to the fridge to retrieve the milk. Suddenly I notice a yellow post it note stuck on the door. Well at least this should solve the great mystery of the silent house . I couldn't help but chuckle to myself it's so cheesy a note on the fridge, so Tina.

_Gone to Ryan's house, then to the beach to surf meet you at the beach, We will take your board with us. P.s look after my baby please. _Her neat handwriting read.

Oh great my favourite person in the world, Ryan. Sarcasm completely intended, I never really understood why they ever hooked up but I do know that I don't particularly like him or his surfing buddies. I always felt the same way Tina felt about the mystery gang yet my opinions where justified with proof. It still seems strange knowing their names, anyway they all just seemed off in some way like they were dodgy, I think they are trouble, no I know they are trouble. They are constantly shop lifting and being a menace. According to Tina they have many run ins with the law over extremely petty things. It's not like the had to steal like some of the kids who have runaway here, they stole comic books and cruddy seaside trinkets just for the heck of it.

I wasn't particularly good at surfing for some reason despite the fact I could skate really well. My brother taught me a few years back and I stuck at it ever since. As much as I hate Ryan and his friends I love Tina so I have gone surfing with them every time I've visited, plus after last nights revelation that there are some things I don't know about her boyfriend I want to see if I can find some more information about him. I was wondering when I was going to be dragged along with them and that time is now. After helping myself to some cereal and finishing my coffee depositing my bowl and mug in the empty sink I reluctantly changed into my beach outfit, the pair of board shorts and short sleeve rash vest that I had left here three years ago, luckily they still fitted. Slipping on some flip-flops I quickly packed my rucksack with items I required for the day and rather self-consciously (due to my current attire, bright Hawaiian prints and neon colours are not normally my thing) retrieved the keys for Tina's car and made my way to the beach. All the time a small thought was in the back of my mind, 'would I see those four boys from last night at the beach?' I quickly shook that thought out of my head annoyed at the fact that I am acting like such a teenagers lately, I'm blaming my hyper yank for that, besides they didn't look the type to go the beach they were too pale so I probably won't see them. My attention turned to the car radio as one of my favourite Smiths song came on. I couldn't help but sing along.

_You shut your mouth_

_How can you say_

_I go about things the wrong way_

_I am human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does._

After a small number wrong turns which was bound to happen considering the time that had passed since my last visit I found myself parked up next to Ryan's car. Ryan always parked in the same spot he is very territorial, all of his friends are too. Exiting the car I made my way over to the group of people I knew as Ryan's mates. They were leaning against the right side of his convertible car. The boards in hand. Each of them dressed in a punk manner with a twist of surfer, some had tattoos some had piercings, to some people they looked intimidating, tough but to me they looked normal. Some had girlfriends with them others didn't, not many of their girls were surfers. I never really spoke to many of them and didn't know their names, I only knew of Ryan the annoying dick, Greg who seems to be the guy who bosses everyone about and his girlfriend Shelly. Greg was as protective as Ryan when it came to relationships and he was as much of an airhead as Ryan as well. Shelly was ok I never really spoke much to her but she seemed cool. I spotted Greg sitting in the back of his car parked two spaces to the right of me, he was currently sucking Shelly's face off, lovely. Diverting me gas to the rest of the group I started walking towards them. As I got closer Tina spotted me and gave me a half ass wave, I retained an equally lame wave back.

"Hey Lils so your finally up then! I hope you looked after the car!"

"Hiya, I did look after it you cheeky sod, I might accidentally hit it with my board though" I replied whilst accepting my old board and handing over her car keys. She turned towards the burly man who had a protective arm around her. He had a dark brown Mohawk and a weather-beaten face, he was lightly tanned and he was slightly broader than I remembered him being, he must've been working out more but one thing that was the same as I remembered was his expression, he looked like a bulldog chewing a wasp.

"Hey Ryan you remember Lilly don't you?"

"Yeah Lillith ain't it, good to see you again." He replied one of his smarmy looks, purposely using my full name which he knows I hate. He just loves to piss me off.

"It's Lilly, but yeah great to see you again too, shall we hit the water T" I say icily staring Ryan in his cold green eyes.

Tina completely oblivious to the atmosphere between us (either that or she was ignoring it) nodded happily before dragging me with her, running with boards in toes towards the rhythmic shoreline. As we made our way across the hot sand I noticed a larger number of people than normal on the beach. On closer inspection I noticed the were collecting rubbish, using sticks and bags to collect up all the remnants of the nightly antics that occurs here. Rather them then me, I bet it's hard work in this heat for only a few dollars. A lot of them where in their late teens and early twenties, probably runaways a lot of people are around here.

* * *

After a few hours of surfing me and T called it a day. Ryan and co had a few run ins with other beach goers including a teenage boy who'd I'd seen speaking to one of the rubbish collectors earlier. According to Ryan and his friends, it's their beach and their water for surfing in, everyone else should fuck off. Despite the fact I had to spend time associated with these assholes I enjoyed myself. Me and T stayed out of their way and had a good few conversations about anything and everything. The sun was beginning to set now, the once bright yellow hues, dimming to a watery gold and red bleeding into the ever darkening sky.

We had just finished packing up everything when Ryan whispered something into Tina's ear and she smiled pecking him on the lips. He then turned to me and spoke in a rough voice, laced with fake friendliness. "You coming to the party tonight Lilly?" He emphasised my name spitting it out like it was poison. "We'll be on the beach usual place if you remember it, T bear I gonna stay with me and we'll meet you at the bonfire if your comin" ugh T bear I hate it when he talks about her like that. Another thing other than surfing Ryan and co like to do is party, like the majority of the youth of this town they spend their summer nights partying on the beach surrounded by bonfires and booze. I have been to several of their party's though the majority of them I have been to where house parties in recent years according to Tina's letters they favour a spot on the beach. I had been to a couple on the beach last time I came but don't really recall them. They are ok really, I don't remember much about them as I got completely smashed on drink and God knows what last time. I thought I would not go to any this time but considering it's been three years since I've visited and I was in need of a good piss up I agreed to meet them at their usual spot at the sand dunes, 7 o'clock. Even though T couldn't get the night off to pick me up from the airport she had managed to wrangle two weeks off so she could spend as many nights as she could with me and Ryan whilst the weather was good.

"See you later Lils, look after baby for me" Tina examined and then hugged me and handed me her car keys once again, leaving my board with Ryan who keeps it at his house. At least for T sake Ryan didn't notice our conversation last night he hadn't mediation end anything and if I known Ryan as well as think I do he would've said something. Saying goodbye to the group, gaining a few grunts from them as a reply I retreated back to Tina's place, leaving Tina to no doubt have sex with that annoying boyfriend of hers, probably in the back of his car on some hill, as I turned the next to last corner near Ts house my mind once again for some reason strayed towards thoughts of the four mysterious men I had thought about just this morning. I hadn't seen them today, heck I hadn't even thought of them since this morning yet I was thinking about them now. I had a sneaky feeling that I would be seeing one of them if not all of them tonight, they seemed the type to attend beach party's, they would probably bet at another one I will see them. Cut it out Lilly why are you so bothered about them for gods sake.

Once I had pulled up the drive and let myself in I noticed a message had been left on T's answer machine, knowing she wouldn't mind me listening to it I pressed the play button. " Hello Lilly, I hope you arrived ok I just want to apologise, you left on bad terms and I can't stand it. I know you said you are only leaving for six weeks but I can tell you are leaving forever. You might not stay in America but I know your not coming back, which I understand why but please hear me out just give me a call as soon as you can so I can explain anyway I have to go, I love you, goodbye" it was him, the man I was hoping to escape from by coming here, his voice sounded hurt, broken thick with emotion, sighing I deleted his message. I really don't want to face up to this now. That's when it hit me that it was only the third day of my 6 week holiday and that it had been three whole years since I'd last been to the murder capital of the world, yet it felt like I had returned home, everything was familiar, the same as last time, however for some reason that I can't shake it feels like this time is different, I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, or even if it is different, it might be the lack of caffeine talking, I've only had two coffees today. Wether or not Gav was correct about me staying here was another matter which I'll decide at a later date it was true that I felt more at home here than actually at my home, but now I want to enjoy myself and foolishly avoid all responsibility.

By the time seven o'clock had rolled around I was dressed and parked in Tina's usual spot on the boardwalk car park. After weaving my way around the heaving crowds I descended the steps onto the now cooler sand of the beach taking note of four bikes propped up against the railings they look familiar for some reason. Shaking that thought away I meandered down the beach toward the spot. Passing many other bonfires and drunken parties in the way I could see the light of the their bonfire and the smell of the burning wood. Rock and punk music was blasting from a boom box placed on the floor, people were dancing like maniacs around I spotted T already drunk dancing around with Ryan, taking a deep breath I stride over to them and take a bottle of beer and join in with the raucous and hopefully clear my mind from all my worries and doubts and hopefully find out more about what secrets my close friend alluded to the previous evening. I wonder what tonight will bring...


	5. Chapter Five: Six Pack

Chapter 5: Six Pack

_I got a six pack and nothing to do_

_I got a six pack and I don't need you_

Drinking to forget that is a problem I sometimes have and I was having this problem tonight. All the shit with Gavin had really messed me up and I hadn't had an opportunity to drink so much in a while. I focus on the current song blasting from the boom box, it is perfect for my situation right now.

_I know it'll be OK_

_I get a six pack in me, alright!_

Beer after beer, beer after beer I slam down, rapidly receiving gazes of admiration and disgust from my fellow party goers.

_$35 and a six pack to my name SIX PACK! Spent the rest on beer so who's to blame SIX PACK! They say I'm fucked up all the time SIX PACK!What they do is a waste of time_

With each beer, the also intoxicated Tina starts to shoot me worried looks.

_SIX PACK!_

"Hey Lill's I think you should slow down with the drink, you're gonna make yourself sick." Tina whispers slightly clumsily into my ear, it was beginning to be more difficult for me to comprehend anything now, my surroundings turing into a swirl of colours and loud shouting noises.

_SIX PACK!_

Despite this my eyes manage to focus on something, Ryan's smug gaze that was locked onto me.

_SIX PACK!_

"Yeah baby dolls right, you can't handle your drink, you're such a light weight not like my girl here." Ryan says in his usual condescending tone. He is saying these things on to wind me up, he likes to tease me, abuse me verbally, then waits for my reply and relishes in it. I always fall for the bait every time and he knows it, that's why he does it, it's a game to him, he likes to see women angry and annoyed. He likes to put them in their place, control them.

_SIX PACK!_

"I can hold my drink you prick, I can drink you under the table, and I bet I can down a drink faster than you...you...you idiot!" Slurring my words pathetically I struggle to come up with a decent insult. Ryan smirks at this then reaches down to the collection of brown bottles resting at his feet, he throws one at me.

_What do they know about partying_

_Or anything else_

"I bet you ten dollars you can't down that"

"Ryan, don't! You can see she's already smashed don't encourage her" Tina near but yells.

"Shut up and let us have fun" Ryan harshly shouts at Tina and gives her the look, the look he gives when he threatens someone, he is beyond reason now. Tina and I both know never to lash out any of the guys Ryan hangs out with when they are mad or angry like he. The look is intensified by the fact that the last song had finished and there was a moment of silence before the next track started. As rapidly as Ryan's serious and annoyed face appeared it was quickly replaced one more with a smiling, smirking smug one just as another song started, unaware as to what is was as I was now too focused on the man sat just feet away from me.

"I can and I will" childlike in my reply. Slamming the cap off the top I put the cold glass to my lips, gulp after gulp swallowing the pungent liquid regretting ever agreeing to do this, I was nearly finished when I could swallow no more, gagging I spit the drink left in my mouth out and run away from our group around the fire towards the sand dune. Everything I had eaten prior to this point surges out of my mouth. Great. Ryan and his gang of friends are laughing obnoxiously whilst Tina sprints towards me. She holds my hair back whispering reassuringly, rubbing my shoulders and back until I've finished emptying my stomach. The sudden action of vomiting had sobered me up slightly, enough to make me realise that I'd clearly drank too much and need to stop drinking for the day. Once I'd finally stopped vomiting I let out a sigh. My mouth now tasting fowl, make up probably running due to my eyes watering and vomit on my top, I needed to clean myself up badly. I thanked my lucky stars that our bonfire spot was miles away from everyone else; normally the remote location worried me but not today. After informing the charming group that I needed to freshen up I started to walk, well (stumble more like) away from the raucous . Much to Tina's protests I insisted that I go to the toilets on the boardwalk on my own to clean up then I'd return.

Just before reaching the toilets a certain group of people I'd partly hoped, and partly not hoped to see were standing next to the bikes that I had clocked earlier. Freezing in place I found myself watching them. They were still wearing the same clothes as the first time I met them. Perhaps they were like those people on TV shows and cartoons; y'know like the character has a wardrobe full of the same outfit. Ha! Probably not, they probably wear the same thing every day and don't wash. My brother was like that. Yeah I think all boys are like that really. Oh what am I doing here by the way, I deffo drank too much tonight shit; it's been so long since I've necked them down like that. As my mind had decided to ramble drunkly to myself, it took me a while to realise that I was stood in the doorway of the ladies toilet and that I had been staring with a weird demented smile on my face, laughing at my own image of the lads having a wardrobe full of the same outfit. The group's expression when I finally realised this was priceless. Paul and Marko were laughing hysterically, Paul particularly tickled by this. David looked mildly surprised, his eyebrows rose in a questioning and curious manner, whilst Dwayne was staring, his eyes burning into me like red hot pokers. It looked as if Paul was about walk over when David put a hand on his chest to stop him, Paul stopped looked David in the eye and presumably asks why hey alter him, David then motions with his hand towards something in the sea of people, as all their attentions are switched to this mystery object.

Like a ton of bricks my stomach decided to empty itself again, embarrassingly I remembered the reason I was there in the first place, tearing my gaze away from them I bolt towards the nearest toilets stall. It was dirty and smelly but needs must. When I had finally finished, wiping my mouth with toilet paper, I examine my reflection in the mirror. I looked terrible. My plain black t-shirt was now crumpled up and creased, covered in my stomachs content. My face pale and washed out, greyer than usual, dark bags under my glassy eyes, mascara and makeup running down my face, even my jeans and hair had managed to get tainted. Sighing, rubbing my hands over my face a few times, I begin work on scrubbing myself with the bar of dirty soap and the lukewarm tap water. It took a lot longer than I anticipated cleaning myself up. Panicking when checking my watch it had gotten late, 11:59 to be precise.

Rushing out of the building the once crowded boardwalk was emptying briskly, numbers were dwindling. The boys had gone. I near but ran to the spot of the bonfire, all of the other parties on the beach had long finished. When I reached the spot shockingly it was completely deserted the fire now mere embers. Bottles and other rubbish littered the sand. In my rapidly sobering state a whirlwind of emotions rushed through me. Anger and confusion. How could Tina do this to me? She is my best Friend. Obviously it was something to do with that bastard of her boyfriend. My mind could summon a small spark of hope that perhaps she had gone back to the car and was waiting for me. Yes that's it she had decided it was getting colder and she didn't have a coat so she was waiting at the car. This however was also false. She was nowhere. The car was gone.

Sighing and on the brink of tears I slowly started the walk back to Ts place, silently hoping I would not be the next face on a Missing Persons poster, or worse yet another murder case to add to the long list of the area.

* * *

Most of the shops on the streets beyond the boardwalk were now closed or in the process of closing.

Not looking at where my feet were taking me, staring at the ground. Suddenly I collide into something or should I say someone.

"Shit, watch where your going would you!" a harsh male voice exclaims.

Apologising whilst slowly raising my head sheepishly looking at the person "Sorry, I wasn't looking… Marko?" the person I had managed to walk into in an emptying town was the curly haired blond who had the patchwork jacket and he looked severely annoyed. It turns out my feet had taken me to the outside of a 24 hour Chinese restaurant called The Golden Phoenix and it appeared that Marko was just entering the establishment when the incident occurred. He looked towards me and his annoyed expression melted and promptly turned into a Cheshire cat grin, his eyes seemed to light up.

"Oh it's you Lilly, I see you've cleaned yourself up then, you looked a messed earlier. You're not staggering as much either, you couldn't walk straight it was comical!" Laughing at the end of his sentence he grins broadly at me. What are you doing here? Where's your quiet friend Trina?" He asks getting Tina's name wrong seemingly on purpose. Maybe he was making a point due to the lack of enthusiasm from her , I'd don't know but it definitely seemed like there was an undertone to the question.

"You mean Tina. Yeah erm she kind of ditched me. I was just walking home, hopefully she'll be their. I swear I'm going to kill her for this. At least her house isn't too far, only about a half hour walk" I exclaim feeling slightly awkward about this whole situation for some reason. "What are you doing here?" dumb question Lill's it was clear why he was here but I was just trying to keep the conversation going.

"I was just getting food for the boys and a guest of ours. I can walk home with you if you want? I can get the food later, I'm sure they've found some _appetisers_. As long as you don't puke on me that is." Marko adds as an after statement and scowls at the thought of me vomiting on him; he then looks at me expectantly. Feeling a bit torn over the offer, saying yes would get me home with company but would inconvenience him and he's a total stranger really. But if I say no that could jeopardise any possible friendship with the group, which for some reason I really wanted. At the moment my only true friend had ditched me so I had nothing to lose really.

"Erm yeah if you don't mind thanks."

"Not at all lead the way vomit girl." Great I'm never going to live that down with them, I wonder how bad it's gonna be with Paul if I ever see him again.


	6. Chapter Six: Dark Storms

**Hey guys I'd like to thank you all for the follows, favs and I'd like to apologise for the wait. I hope people haven't given up on this story; I was just struggling with writers block. Just a quick warning this chapter has some very dark themes and extremely strong language, you've been warned. ****I am not truly happy with this chapter to be honest, it seems too farfetched, cheesy and rushed, and I might delete it but don't know. Also there is a distinct lack of vampires at the moment but don't worry they will be involved heavily in the rest of the story.**

**Anyway thanks for taking the time to read this and comments are always appreciated, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Dark Storms

There is only one word that can be used to describe the current situation and that is awkward. Walking down deserted streets late at night with a near stranger is not how I thought my night would result in. At least it turned out that the walk home was a lot shorter than anticipated and suprisingly quiet my 30 min estimate was wrong, apparently walking in my daze had meant that I had already walked the majority of the route. The only sounds were the scuffing of our feet on the pavement and my occasional instructions on which direction to take, with the odd conversation about trivial subjects in between the void. Mainly keeping my eyes trained to the ground, trying to dispel the growing nauseous feeling of the developing hangover, I occasionally looked up at my current companion, locking eyes with him every time and quickly glancing away, a large smirk painted on his face with each glance, this irked me enormously. What vexed me further was the fact that for whatever reason I found that his eyes are captivating. Each glance hypnotising me further, he oozed charisma but something more sinister lurked underneath.

"So how long are you staying here?" Marko's deep voice harshly broke the silence startling me slightly. Blinking a couple of times in an attempt to gain composure I return my wandering gaze to his eyes.

"Originalleyway about six weeks but potentialleyway longer." My tone impassive as I half turn my head to observe his reaction.

He nods in his head with a thoughtful expression gracing his pale features. He opens his mouth again readying to probe further when Tina's house comes into view, I stop dead in my tracks as he freezes also and looks at me questioningly raising both of his eyebrows in the process.

"Well that's my destination. Thanks again for walking with me, maybe we could hang out whilst I am here?"

"No problemo it was a pleasure to walk with you. I have a feeling we will be seeing each other a lot more in the future, see you around vomit girl." He exacerbated the nickname whilst mock way he spoke caused a visible shiver to rack my body. Bidding my goodbye watching him retreat, more like sauntered back the way we came, sighing whilst turning towards Ts house a few doors away from where we had stopped.

Noting the lack of car on the drive way I opened the door to the house and found it empty, no surprise realleyway but it was slightly worrisome. Despite my growing headache and exhaustion, the day's activities taking its toll, my anger at Tina and her bastard of a boyfriend was ever growing. Checking the clock in the modestly decorated lounge, the hands reading 1 o clock, I didn't realise how late it had gotten. After waiting in the dark for a few hours (the light was starting to hurt my eyes) in anticipation of the duo, I came to the conclusion that she was staying at his house probably trying to avoid seeing me after the incident, close to passing out I sloped off to bed, an uneasy feeling slowly creeping over me for some unknown reason.

* * *

The steady stream of bright sunlight broke through the thin curtains casting shadows over the room. My brain feeling like a sledge hammer was constantly smashing against it. Groaning in pain sticking my head into the warm pillow severely regretting my excessive drinking the prior night I feel myself away from my cocoon of heaven. Noticing the silence of the house for the second time this week I stepped out of the room in search of T. She was nowhere to be found, glancing out of the window towards the drive the uneasy feeling I had when I went to bed returned, her car still wasn't on the drive. No note sat in the kitchen, her room untouched something didn't feel right and it wasn't just my stomach due to the alcohol. Perhaps she was still with Ryan and I'm just stressing over nothing, yeah that's it I'm just freaking out for no reason. If she doesn't come home by 7 then I'll go out and look for her.

After my morning (well afternoon) coffee and orange juice (food was a no no when this hung-over) I dressed in a black dress with black tights and my Airwair boots. Busying myself with cleaning my host's home time slowly passed by, once all of the cleaning was done I sat and reading the newspaper from yesterday. No sign of Tina or Ryan or anyone for that matter at any point. Seven came around faster than anticipated, still no sign of my loveable American friend and her jackass of a boyfriend. All anger I felt last night after her ditching slowly dissipating only to be replaced by a strong sense of worry. My best friend would never ditch anyone or stay away from home for longer than a night, she would come back early the next day as she's always hated being away from her home. Not knowing the address or phone number of Ryan and not having a clue on if, or where she would store such information in her house, the only thing I could think of to do was search for her at the usual hang out spot of her boyfriend's gang. Calling for a taxi as the half hour walk in my current state seemed like a marathon to me. Upon arriving at the boardwalk a sense of being watched washed over me, trying to shake it off another wave of uneasiness and anger ploughs through my body. Directly in front of my line of vision was Ryan and co. What angered me and scared me was the fact that Tina was nowhere to be seen. Storming over to the laughing group I roughly grab the man by the shoulders spinning him around. A look of shock plastered on all of their features.

"Where the fuck is she Ryan?"

A look of contemplation replaced the shock as he gestures me to follow him, he friends snickering at my face, I confusingly look at him reluctant to follow.

"I wondered when you would find me and ask, follow me we need to discuss this in private."

Despite my better judgement I followed him, we walked for a short distance coming to a stop at what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse, my heart rate increases, internalleyway debating whether to run the only thing stopping me from doing that is Tina. He knows something and I need to know too. Instead of entering the dilapidated building he walks around the side of it, me following behind closely. I followed him into an alleyway, a pile of bin bags and dumpsters lined the dead end. Cursing at my stupidity, turning to leave he grabs me and roughly pins me to the wall blocking my exit covering my mouth with a calloused hand. Fear slowly creeping into my body like ink dropping and staining tissue paper. He pulls my face towards the black bin liners.

"There she is. In the trash where she belongs." My face contorting in to a look of horror after inspecting the pile of bags further I noticed something disturbing, something I will never forget for the rest of my existence. The image forever burned into my retinas no matter what it could never be erased. There on the floor of the alleyway was a grey rigid hand covered in dark coagulated blood, the colours sticking out greatly amongst the dark bundles, purple nail varnish painted neatly, cross rings on the fingers. No it can't be. It's not. Oh god, it's not hers, this is not real, it's a dream, oh god, of crap, shit, shit, shit. My face was grabbed again pulled towards Ryan's face.

A look of pure madness was in Ryan's cold eyes; he had the look of a killer, his pupil's dilated, most likely high on god knows what. The yellow glow of the light overhanging the alleyway cast a sinister light on his features. Oh god. Oh shit. Oh no. He had killed Tina. Struggling against his strong grip he continued to speak whilst kicking me in the shins, leaning in close to my ears, his hot breath tickling my skin uncomfortably. I can't and won't believe that he'd killed her.

"That bitch had been pissing me off so much, I only meant to teach her a lesson but it seems I took it too far this time. She's gone Lilly and so will you be soon. You've changed her she used to be so cooperative but then she started to rebel me" his words calm, conversational in tone. He made it sound like the situation wasn't happening, like we were at one of his party's or on the beach.

The world around me spinning excessively, the news hit me like a tidal wave; Tina my only true friend had been killed by this prick. Tears spilled out from my eyes, my breathing becoming more erratic by the second, coming out in quick short hyperventilating gasps. The women who'd helped me in some many ways, the woman who was more like family than my own was dead at the age of 20. She had so much to look forward to, she had plans, and we had plans for the future together. My body bucking even more in a hope that I could run and find help, biting down on his hand, he swears and punches me hard causing my head to hit the wall harshly, making me dazed, hot blood oozes out the back of my head. My body shaking more violently now, I only notice then through my shock that the sadistic killer had remove one of his hands from my hold, keeping his hand on my mouth, a gun was now cocked in his other, the barrel pointing right at me. A part of me wanting him to pull the trigger, I could join my friend, another part of me knew that my once bubbly, lovely friend who's now gone would want me to live and bring Ryan to justice. My breathing slowing down considerably now, all my attempts to escape halt as I freeze assessing the situation, looking at my options of escape, any scraps of hope dashed as a chilling laugh escapes his mouth.

Ryan was a deranged psychopath why didn't I think that this would happen at some point. All the signs were there he was deranged. I should've have helped Tina more.

"Maybe if you would have been a little more cooperative we could have been something Lilly. I like you more than Tina, but you were just too outspoken for my liking. You're not well behaved."

My anger increase, I was rapidly becoming agitated with the more he spoke, something inside my brain snapped. Like an on off switch my brain fogs over, anger floods through my veins like poison in my blood stream. Adrenalin rushing through my body giving me confidence and strength; momentarily setting my grief aside I push all of my weight against Ryan. Both of us stumble together, my hands reaching for the gun. Both are hands jostling for control. Ryan's face livid. The short scuffle ends when the sound of a lone gunshot rings out and the gun falls to the floor. Pain shoots through my body, but I ignore that momentarily. The sky overhead darkening by the second, the clouds omniscient, a storm was brewing.

A giant grin erupts on Ryan's face he turns towards the pile of bags and Tina's body, muttering words in his psychotic manner. Sensing an opportunity I stumble towards the gun, swiftly pulling it up towards Ryan's back, bang. I pull the trigger. He lets out a string of curse words, as his livid face turns to me once again. Bang. Bang. Bang. I lose it. All my pain and anger towards the bastard was being released through the gun. A look of horror passes over his features until he collapses with his eyes wide open and glazed over, his breathing stopped. I just killed a man. I would gladly go to prison for this also. He deserved to die. Brain fogs over again, all the emotions of the day rushing around my head, tears slowly drip down my face eyes becoming heavy. Blood loss taking its toll, slumping against the wall staring blankly towards the body, pressing my hand weakly against my abdominal wound, I wait for someone to find me, whether it would be the police, a homeless person or the grim reaper, someone will come eventually, judging by the amount of crimson blood seeping through my weak grasp it will mostly likely be the latter. At least I'll be with Tina once again.


	7. Chapter Seven: Shorter of breath

**Hey guys I'd like to thank everyone who's read this story so far and have followed faved commented etc it makes me more motivated to write so thank you! Just a quick note I've been writing these chapters on an iPad so the spell checker keeps screwing me over so I might go back and edit the chapters at some point. Anyway you know the drill comment etc etc hopefully you enjoy this chapter it was brought to you by Pink Floyd I've been listing to them non stop for the weeks now, anywho on with the show and thanks for reading :-)**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Shorter of breath and one day closer to death

Time. Time is a peculiar thing. Generally speaking in the younger years of our relatively small amount of time in existence we feel time moves slowly. For example every second, minute and hour spent in school seemingly dragged with much annoyance. Significant events such as birthdays, Christmas and any other holiday one celebrated seemed to take an age to occur. Speaking from my experience as a child, the only reason the time passed quickly was (as the archaic saying goes 'time fly's when you're having fun') due to the fact that I enjoyed that small moment or event occurring. Perhaps this view of time is predominantly held by the young as they hold a certain innocence and naivety. Some of the first things we learn as a child are this: we are all born, we all die.

Until death occurs in one's life this statement is somewhat meaningless. Children muddle on with life with an innocence many adults wish they still obtained. When a significant event such as death of a close friend or family member happens, another view on time can be seen. That person you cherished, talked to, laughed with, cried with, fought with and loved is no longer there. It's something you seldom think about but is constantly in your subconscious that no one lives forever. During however long after sed death a period of mourning occurs. This is when it fully dawns on you that there where so many things left undone, unsaid and unseen. This is when constant dwelling on past events and memories occur. This is when you think about times where you had wished you treated this loved one differently, you wish that you could have just one more moment to tell them that you love them, or hug them, look them in the eye and then memories every last part of them. Just one moment more. But alas you can't. They're gone. Forever. It's painful to think about this but you do.

Many people spend so much time either in the past or planning for the future that they neglect the present. It's overly said I know 'live each day like it's your last' &amp; 'live for today not tomorrow' but it's true. Nothing and I mean nothing is guaranteed in life. You could have everything you ever wanted in life and it only takes one moment, one heartbeat for everything to change. You could drop dead right now. I am dying right now. Your friend could die tomorrow. My best friend died today. Tina. Oh Tina I wish we had more time.

* * *

I don't know how long I was lying on the cold alleyway floor. The summer storm raged on drenching my body, washing the pools of blood away, creating a macabre red river that flowed towards the drain. My blood intertwining with Ryan's . Ryan how I wish I could resurrect you and kill you over and over. Rather quickly my body was shutting down, a combination of hyperthermia and blood loss most likely. My conscience faded in and out multiple times. For however long it was the only sounds were the pounding precipitation, howling wind and the distant sound of cars. That was until I heard a loud whoosh noise. I must have been delirious at this point as at the exact moment the noise occurred a man all but materialised from nowhere. Perhaps it's the police. No I heard no sirens. A homeless man maybe. No he seems well dressed around middle age wearing a longs black coat and business suit and tie. He was observing Ryan's body. He was crouched over it. Struggling to stay awake, he turns towards my position. Reality and life slipping out of my grasp, the constant pump of blood out of my wound a mere trickle now. I'm surprised I've remained coherent so long. Well I don't think it will be long till I do die now though. Hopefully Tina is waiting for me.

Vision bleary and out of focus. The mysterious man's face then appears in front of my own. I vaguely recognise him from somewhere. His eyes were glaring into mine menacingly. His face contorted into something inhumane, a beast animalistic in look, blood dripping down his chin. He'd been drinking Ryan's blood. Oh great talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire. I kill one psychopath and another appears. But this man seems different. This is most certainly the effect of my injury. I'm hallucinating and dying. My brain is screwing me over even as it's shutting down. He smiles a perfect innocent smile, masking a more sinister intent clear in his piercing eyes. Fangs. There were fangs in his mouth. Holy shit vampires are real.

"Well hello there. It seems you've gotten into some trouble Lilith. I can help you if you want me to? Wouldn't want such a beautiful girl like you die now can we? It's a shame about your friend though, but at least you can live. There will be some conditions but they can be discussed later. Do you agree to me saving you?" His voice startles me into more alertness. How did he know my name? How can he help me? So many questions yet so little time. I was seconds from death I could feel it, sense it even. A part of me was ready for it, I would be happy with Tina beyond the grave. But another part of me, the more reckless part of me wanted to agree to his help. There where so many things I needed to know about him that I felt almost obliged to live to ask them. The conversation me and T had years ago about either one of us dying, reminded me that she always said that if she'd die before me that she would want me to live. Live for her. And that I will.

With almost no strength left in my body or mind, I meekly nod my head in response to his suggestion. The black spots in my vision expanding he smiled once again.

"Well the family could use some more female input Star isn't working out well and with a new mother soon it could be perfect... Anyway I'm glad you agreed the boys will be very pleased they've taken a liking to you!" Which boys and whose Star? How does he know me? With all these thoughts swimming around my skull my body finally gave out. Complete utter empty void of darkness overwhelms me.

* * *

Panic. That's what my mind decided to do when I awoke. Even with my eyes closed I could tell I was somewhere I'd never been. It was cold and the smell of burning wood and lighter fluid filled my nostrils, the bed sheets that where tangled around me where made of the finest silk. What happened? Where am I? Why am I here? Why am I so exhausted? What's happened to Tina's body? Will her family know? Rubbing my throat subconsciously that's when I noticed a dull burning, it was increasing in intensity by the second. Mustering every last bit of strength in me I pulled myself up out of my position. Through heavy eyes I observed the place I've been left at. The four poster bed I was lying in was surrounded by a curtain. Slowly opening the slats I peek through. Glancing round the area it became clear that it was a cave. The rocks and darkness were typical of standard issue. However this cave wasn't your run of the mill rock formation. No this was probably the best decorated cave I've ever seen. They rivalled the houses in the caves in the mountains in Andalucía that I'd seen on holiday a few years ago. This cave was extravagant but also slightly dishevelled. What appears to be an overturned lift is amongst the dust covered clutter. It looks like this was once a very luxurious but now it has a sort of vintage, antique charm. Amongst the old the new is merged. Posters of bands and spray painted walls, a boom box, a skateboard and magazines littered the area.

No one was visible so I assumed that they were out. It appeared to be dawn or dusk by the stream of light seeping in. Candles and oil drums are piled up everywhere some ignited and others not.

My energy drained again completely after the small amount of movement; I closed my eyes and slumped down. Why was I so tired? That's when I notice that it was nearly silent apart from the only sounds where the distant ocean and my heavy breathing. That's when I noted the sounds of two other people breathing, and that I was in fact sharing the bed with someone, or some people. After mustering the strength for a second time opening my eyes once more the small bubble of panic increases tenfold. I was currently tucked in bed with what appears to be a girl and a little boy. They were huddled together lying away from me so I couldn't get a good view of their faces. Sighing collapsing once again. Resting my eyes and gathering strength for the third time, my thoughts finally became clearer. I should be dead. Looking down at my appearance whilst sitting up in the bed I realise I'm still wearing the dress I was in last night or whenever it was. The front caked in dry blood. My blood. His blood. No pain apart from my throat. The man, he wasn't a man he looked like a beast. Gingerly pulling my dress up seeing nothing but smooth pale skin no scars no blood no stab wound. I want answers now. Almost on queue the whooshing sound I heard before my rescuer came rushed through the cave. The eerie silence broken by laughing hyenas, evil laughing hyenas but they weren't hyenas; they were men, very familiar men. I must've looked like a fish out of water gasping for air with the way my mouth kept opening and closing repeatedly. This is where they live? What was that sound? Are they like the beats looking man? The two figures sleeping next to me stir and then wake up breaking my chain of thought. They seem confused by my presence, the little boy looked curious whilst the girl looked alarmed. The group of lads who seemed to appear from nowhere stood in a line facing the mysterious woman. Before she could ask them about the situation David spoke to them in a commanding tone.

"Star take Laddie to the boardwalk now and don't come back till dawn" so that was there names, strange they must be from hippie parents because they are not normal names. Star hesitated and nodded then glanced at me with a sad look in her eyes and proceeded to grab Laddies hand, heading up a rocky set of stairs towards what I figured was the exit. Once again four sets of eyes were latched onto me. The four men I had wanted to learn so much about and spend time with were stood and sat around the cave making themselves comfortable. Marko was leaning against the back wall with what appeared to be a pigeon on his arm, stoking its feathers with a thoughtful look on his face. Dwayne was sat on the edge of what looked like a fountain, he had picked up as random magazine that was lying around and began to read from it. Paul was also on the fountain however he seemed to be in his own little world. Strutting around the edge like a demented peacock, he acted like he was in a rock video the way he moved, he gracefully stepped around Dwayne whenever he reached his spot. The last member of the group, blonde with the punk rock hair is sat on a old style wheelchair rocking back and too staring into the darkness. A wave of pain shoots through me along with intense nausea and dizziness. Gripping my stomach I let out a cry. After a moment the pain passes but the nausea and slight dizziness remains. Perhaps it's linked to my miraculous healing. All through out this not one of the, bat an eyelid or even glanced at me until the twisted sister wannabe glanced over as he was doing what seemed to be his seventh lap of the tiled base.

"Hey vomit girl you look kinda pale don't puke anywhere in here " Paul exclaims through a fit of laughter,the others letting out small snickers David merely smirked slightly. My mouth gapes open at the fact that he is joking at a time like this.

"Close your your mouth you might catch flies" quipped Dwayne quickly before I could speak, Marko and Paul bark out more laughter whilst David smirk increased in size. I continue to glare at them trying to comprehend a reasonable sentence.

"Haven't you learnt your lesson yet. It's rude to stare Lilith" David states in a mockingly stern tone. Growing irritated and confused by the situation I needed answers and I needed them now.

"It's just Lilly" I seethe "I have many questions for you and I want you to answer them now" I try to make my voice sound firm but the slight bit of fear in my body makes my voice crack at the end.

"Oh really you have questions for us? Your not the only one sweetheart we have questions for you too y'know!" Marko shoots back in an amused tone which royally pisses me off.


	8. Chapter Eight: Late dawns

**Just a quick note to say thanks to those who followed faved commented etc and an apology for the fact that the characters may be out of character, I struggled with that. Anyway thanks again for reading and enjoy :-)**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Late dawns and early sunsets

I was pissed enough about the whole situation already, but Marko's comment pushed me over the edge. My best friends just been murdered and I killed the culprit and they are merry and jesting, also I have a million questions whirling around my brain that's require answering from them, I can tell they won't be helping me without winding me up.

"What the fuck are you? Where am I? How am I alive? Where are Tina and Ryan? Who was that man? And why am I here?" I shout out the list of questions running through my head waving my arms wildly in exasperation stomping my way towards David.

"Keep your voice down woman I'm trying to read" Dwayne remarks in a causal but slightly annoyed tone. How the hell can they be acting so casual at a time like this, these arse holes are sat around like nothing's happened what the fuck was wrong with them. Bolting towards David I grab him by the collar. The others notice this and swiftly appear next to us almost protectively. I ball my fist up and punch him as hard as I can. He lets me. My hand makes contact with his cold skin, causing my knuckles to bleed from the impact. He gestures to the others and they reluctantly retreat to their original positions. His signature smirk in place the entire time.

"Quite a punch you've got there Lilith" he mockingly compliments. I swing again at him a few times but my hand is eventually stopped mid swing by him. "That's enough" his voice more demanding and stern, exactly the way he bossed Star around earlier the smirk gone in place a livid expression. "I wouldn't do anymore stupid things if I were you you've done enough of them to last a life time now sit down and behave and we may answer some of your questions"

With a sigh I follow his orders; it seems I must abide by his rules in order to find the answers I need much to my annoyance.

"Good girl"

"I'm not a dog David"

"She sure is feistier than Star and Michael isn't she?" Marko speaks up once again an amused expression to match his tone.

"Yeah she is might wanna watch it sweetheart we have all the answers so behave and we will tell you" he winked at me, the messy haired rocker winked at me great.

"What are you? What and who was that man who found me?"

"You know what we are so don't play dumb Lilly, as for the man who found you all in due time, all in due time" what does David mean when he says I know what they are. Vampires it can't be true can it? No this is some trippy dream after smoking too much grass but it's not a pot infused dream it was reality.

"Vampires you're vampires aren't you?!"

"Bingo, absolutely correct, give the girl a star prize, she is a genius" Paul says in a sarcastic condescending tone. It must be all of the shit I've been through the past few days but my mind seems to overlook the fact that they were vampires, brushing it off like that as if it was normal. Instead my mid decided to be pissed off by the way he was adds sing me.

"Shut up" I snap at Paul irritated by their attitude and wondering why I wanted to become friends with them in the first place. Paul sniggers at my comment and proceeded to continue his prowling around the cave. Well at least one of my questions has been answered now onto the next two questions.

"How the fuck am I alive and where are Tina's and Ryan's bodies?"

"Swearing again Lilly it's not very lady like" Dwayne chimes into the conversation once more, only briefly glancing at me and then returning to his reading material.

Letting out a scream that closely resembled a growl I repeat the question again "HOW THE FUCK AM I ALIVE AND WHERE ARE THEY?" the volume and intensity of the shout vibrated and echoed around the cave, causing the pigeon that was sat on Marko's arm to fly off. It was silent for a few seconds following my outburst then an eruption of annoying laughter from the other occupants. They are so infuriating.

"God you're easy to annoy, easier than Paul" exclaims Marko between his bouts of laugher.

"Hey shut up Marko! We dumped them in the ocean you can thank us for cleaning up after you and as for the other question use that brain of yours limey" Paul insults me, appearing quickly in front of my face and flicking me in the forehead. Flinching back my brain goes into overdrive. They had thrown my best friend like a sack of spuds into the sea, how brutal. What about her family? They won't ever get closure, all thanks to Ryan and these dicks. However that is currently the least of my problems as bad as that sounds. There is no way of finding her body now. My thoughts turn to the words Paul used, 'use your brain' what did he mean by that? Let's think about this, Ryan killed Tina, he shot me in the stomach, I shot him god knows how many times killing him, I was bleeding out, then a man came, he drank Ryan's blood. He drank blood, he drank freaking blood that could mean two things, he was a psychopath cannibal killer or he was…no he couldn't be. The mystery man was a vampire and these boys are vampires, the image of me dying rushes through my vision, the pieces of the puzzle falling into place causing me to panic. My breathing coming out in short ragged breaths, dizziness washing over me he made me one of them, bloody hell. So the weren't lying when I suggested that they were vampires! Why didn't I react earlier.

"I'm…I'm a vampire too"

"Hey about time I could literally see the cogs turning in that head of yours" Dwayne smirked; he was facing me now as where the rest of them, each had expressions of amusement plastered on their faces.

David who had been silently sitting in his chair looking out into the abyss of the cave had now turned to face me. Locking eyes with me he begins to speak.

"Well you are and you aren't. You are a half vampire you will become one of us when you feed, which you will be doing tonight after you meet the man who found you, he has requested to see you" His voice sinister as he explained the situation.

How the hell is this happening that man has turned me into a monster, a monster that belonged in fiction not reality, this can't be true, it must be some joke. Despite my denial all the evidence, the man's face last night, the fact that I witnessed him feeding from Ryan's corpse and the fact that I had survived a fatal wound all pointed to the nocturnal beasts, shit. But I technically agreed to this, he asked me if he wanted his help and I foolishly, naïvely agreed to it.

"So when am I meeting him?" my voice breaking the silence that had occupied the cave.

"Later tonight he is working at the moment" David explains

"Any more questions vomit girl?" oh for god's sake I thought Paul had dropped the nickname, but no apparently not. That's when it occurred to me, what was I going to do about returning to home? More questions pop into my head deciding it time to ask more.

"Yes many. Where are we? Are all the myths about Vampires true? What's the difference between a half and full vampire? Can I reverse it? Who is Star and Laddie? And who was that Michael you mentioned before?" All the questions flow out at once. This is such a confusing and scary situation.

"Well that's a lot of questions; don't forget we also have some questions for you! You'll learn everything about the vamp stuff at the meeting later. We've answered some of your questions so answer mine" Marko chimed.

Nodding in agreement, though I don't particularly want to answer questions it seems only fair as they had answered some of mine.

"Why'd you kill Ryan? Do you feel guilty about his death?" What sort of disrespectful questions are they the bastard.

"What sort of questions are they, of course I feel guilty but I had to do it, he had killed my friend and was going to kill me, I now that's no excuse but it was spur of the moment I just snapped and lost it! No more questions for me for tonight just answer the other questions…please" the words filled with emotion, my voice strained, feeling tears building up in my eyes, I battle to keep them at bay. I refuse to cry again.

"Ok, ok chill out"

"To answer they questions to who Star and Laddie are who, they're both half vampires who live with us. Michael is also a half vampire but he doesn't currently reside with us but will do soon." Dwayne picks up after Marko ended his answering of the question as a result of my response to his.

"And finally as for where we are, you are currently standing in the most awesome house of all time. Welcome to ours and your home vomit girl" Paul grins as he continues his strutting whilst wildly gesturing to the area. Did he just say my home?

"This isn't my home, my home is in England! I can't just move into a random cave with people I've just met. My family would wonder what happened to me. You have to be kidding me"

"Yeah well he'll explain later but you can't go back home now so you'll have to stay here. We need to keep a close eye on you, wouldn't want you getting yourself or us into trouble now would we, trust me we are not overly happy with the situation, we are overcrowded as it is" David talks in his dark sinister and omniscient tone looking royally pissed off, as pissed as my current mood. This news must have pushed my failing mental state over the edge. Normally I would have bitten back with a sarcastic comment however I didn't, remaining rooted to my spot staring blankly feeling numb my body trembling, skin sickly pale, no more like grey in colour, is this what shock feels like? emptiness? Standing and staring for an agonisingly long time one of what can only be classed as captors jolted me into awareness.

"God sweet cheeks you are feistier and sassier than I first thought I like you" Paul laughs for the thousandth time in the last half hour. Blinking a few times trying to clear my head, I quickly observe the cave to find that the others had returned to their previous tasks as if I wasn't even stood there, Paul however had decided to strut up to me and stand practically on top of my feet, so his face was inches from mine. He abruptly puts his arms around my shoulders. "It's going to be great having another sister, you might be able to make Star as fun as she was when she arrived. Anyway why don't I give you a tour of your new home" and with that he dragged me around for almost an hour telling me about everything cool and important about the cave. Though I was engrossed in the tour, constantly in the back of my mind panic was steadily growing. Vampires, murder, death and Tina all swam around my thoughts, will the guilt ever subside? Will all the vampire stuff be fully explained and what the hell was I going to do about my family and Gavin? All the problems with Gavin seemingly unimportant compared to the current situation.

* * *

It turns out that the cave was a hotel that was on the fault line, when a quake hit it fell straight down the crack, according to David anyway. After Paul had finished pulling me around like a dog David informed us that we still had a few hours before we had to meet my 'saviour' so he ordered, yes ordered me, Marko and Paul to go to Ts house and collect a change of clothes as my current attire was ruined, as well as to collect the belongings I had brought with me for the trip. I was not entirely happy about this for several reasons. Firstly, it was her house. She's gone and would never step foot in the place again. It would smell of her, be full of her belongings and photos, memorise, happy and sad so much resonant emotion, it wasn't just a building it was her home. I was trying not to dwell on her death as with each moment my guilt was ever increasing. The second reason was that I had to go with the two members of the group 'the 'Lost Boys', which I'd learnt that's what they call themselves from Paul, out of the four of them, I got stuck with the two most annoying ones, both insisting on calling me vomit girl. Finally the notion of me living in a cave, in America with vampires was not how I envisaged my future. They've told me that I'm living with them, all my freedom and choice has been taken away. I could rebel and try to argue and escape, but lord knows what would happened, and I really need answers from mystery man, so it seems I need to cooperate and stay with them until I find the answers and then move back home.

We made our way to the place they stored their rides, the guys bickering constantly, giving me a throbbing headache. A brief argument about which bike I would ride resulted in the two lads settling it by a wrestling match. I was glad when Marko won, out of the two he seems the more responsible person. This idea was disproven when we pulled away from the isolated bluff. Both were maniacs. My arm that was slipped around his weight tightened in order to stay on, he chuckled gleefully at this, in fact they both were hysterically laughing. That's one thing that's extremely annoying me about this whole situation, two days ago (Marko informed me that I had been asleep for a total of 49 hours to be precise) I had murdered a man and had witnessed the corpse of Tina and not once have they shown any compassion or respect towards that. But then again it could be argued that why should they be concerned about that, they never knew her, or him or me. From what I can gather they are being forced into this, yes they had spoken to me before but now that I think about it they were probably going to eat me, I'm kind of glad that didn't happen in hindsight.

After what seemed like an age being trapped on a bike breaking the speed limit and riding around dangerously we pulled up at the familiar house. The car still not on the drive, no one knows where it is it's not a Ryan's as we passed it on the way and I couldn't see it anywhere, I hope to find it so I can keep it. Feeling a lump in my throat reluctantly dismounting the bike we slowly walk towards the door. Paul and Marko observing the house and neighbourhood as they were walking. We reached the door, freezing in the spot my breath hitches, a cold sweat breaks out down my back and face, my Brady begins to shake violently. Standing there for what seems like hours in reality seconds Paul and Marko are looking at me questioningly.

"We should hurry up we have that meeting in an hour and David wants to talk to you before that and he hates to be kept waiting" Marko tells me, I meekly nod as a reply, taking deep breathes trying to calm myself but failing at that greatly. Shakily placing the key into the lock swinging the door open I lead the way into the hall. This whole experience is going to worse than hell especially with the two arrogant, insensitive vampires stood behind me.


	9. Chapter Nine: How hard it is to love

**Yay another chapter written, poorly written I apologise but it's the best I have got at the moment, I'm really trying to improve my writing honestly so hopeful soon it will be better. Anyway thank you for all the positive comments you've given me, it's really spurred me on, the favs follows etc are such sweeteners, I write because I enjoy doing it so receiving positive incentives are a bonus :-) two side notes to this, firstly each chapter bar the first two have been named after songs or song lyrics, I've been debating on creating a playlist of songs that have inspired the chapters but I don't know yet points to anyone who knows all of they songs, your awesome. Secondly I've had an idea floating around my head for weeks now about writing a Band Of Brothers story, however I'm worried about writing about real people in case I offend the families of the men whom I respect greatly, but this idea won't leave my head,that's partly why I haven't update as I've been writing other stories, anyway that has nothing to do with this story so let's move onwards. Gosh this note is longer than the chapter :,) any who I hope you enjoy this chapter I tried to give the characters some backstory so there isn't much of the lost boys in this one sorry, but I promise to make it up to you soon ;-)**

* * *

Chapter Nine: How hard it is to love those old ghosts

Everything was the same; everything was as it was when I left before. The familiar pictures of her and her family on the wall, the odd photo here and there of me and her together. Smiling faces behind the glass. I've never really paid that much attention to them before, they had always been there. I'd given them a glance now and again, but never studied them, each moment that had been frozen in time was just another memory to reminisce about occasionally, a new photo taken and framed every few years, the progression of life catalogue for future reference, but now, the timeline has ended, her life cut short, no more photos to be added. Walking closer to a photo resting on the sideboard ignoring whatever Paul and Marko where up to, I pick up the oak frame lifting the image closer to my eyes. It was a photo of her in happier times. She was around fifteen, posing on the beach in a black and white polka dot swimsuit, a huge grin plastered on her face, her arm slung around a tall lean dark-haired twenty-one year old man, he was also grinning too but he wasn't dressed for the beach instead he was wearing combat uniform, he had surprised his sister coming home from a long time away serving his country.

She adored William and William adored her. Their parents stood proudly either side of the pair, smiling faces all round. I was the one taking the photo, I remember that day so vividly I'd never seen Tina so happy, and I never did see her that cheery ever again. The only saving grace of the current situation today is that I like to think that she had re-joined them somewhere, in a better place than here, maybe they were enjoying the beach like they used to, who knows .

* * *

_August 21st 1981 Santa Carla_

_The sun was beating down and the temperatures were soaring. California was living up to my expectations once again. This was certainly better than the dismal weather that had plagued my home town back in Britain. Pulling on my blue and white nautical themed swimming costume I gathered up my beach clothes. Shorts and a plain white t-shirt and blue flip-flops and sunglasses, as I was gathering up my bag a voice interrupted me._

_"Are you ready Lill's? My mom and dad are in the car already they told me to get you lazy snail" Tina laughed at my slowness. The heat had limited my amount of sleep recently as the air-conditioning unit in her home had broken last night and the repairman hadn't come yet, he is busy for the next three days. I was dreading the next three days as I've never really had too much dealing with extremely hot weather. Sleeping in 20c was ridiculous to me; Tina and her parents however used to live in Arizona and have lived in California for about six years now so the heat doesn't faze them. Turning round with bag in hand I scowl jokingly at her._

_"Shut up I'm ready now, I'm sorry but not all of us are accustomed to this stupid heat" she laughs again as a response then grabs me by my arm and drags me towards the front door, she pushed me over the threshold and locks the door with one hand. Glancing at the car I see her parents sat there both smiling at their daughters antics. Once seated in the car both of them turn to us. Faye's light brown hair shines in the golden rays, Franks dark black hair cut short and neat, reminiscent of his army days. He was a veteran, serving in the Korean War and Vietnam, his father, grandfather, great grandfather were also in the army, as were his older and younger brothers, it was no surprise when his son announced when he was eighteen that he too would join the Army. I would often tease T by calling her an army brat._

_"All set for some summer fun on the beach girls?" Frank asks us, the couple sharing a knowing look, like something we didn't know was at the beach I was going to ask about this but I held my tongue, it would be rude for me to ask._

_"Yes we are sir" I reply politely, my father had instilled this term of respect into me, I never called my dad, dad, pa, daddy (like Tina did), or even father, he was always sir and my mother was always mother , of course I called them mum and dad when they weren't around but by force of habit I called the man who I class as more of a father than my own sir. He never told me not to though; I think he liked the respect that I gave him as his own daughter was rather bashful and more outspoken than me._

_"Good so shall we set off, you got everything Faye?"_

_"Yes dear" she gives him a peck on the lips and we set off on the short journey to the beach._

_After a few hours of sunbathing, playing in the sand, surfing and a lovely picnic prepared by Tina's mother we had decided to go for a leisurely walk. Her parents were holding hands whilst surveying the area for something or someone, Tina was oblivious to this as she dragged me along the sand towards a group of fellow teenagers, just before we got there however her father spoke up, but he wasn't talking to us, or his wife he was speaking to someone else._

_"Good to see you son"_

_"It's good to see you to dad, mom" I heard Faye let out a small cry, tears of joy, that voice I recognised from the last time I'd visited. He was here, not away on foreign soil like he had been. Spinning around the same time as Tina we saw the owner of the voice, dressed smartly in his uniform despite the heat, he stood out among the other beach goers who were now watching the interaction between the soldier and his family. Tina had frozen on the spot, unusually for her. A blank expression that was quickly washed away by pure and utter joy, bursting into to tears she threw herself at him, he caught her with ease and spun her around like he did when they were younger. It warmed my heart to see the moment they were sharing together. I was standing a little to the side, giving the two siblings and mother some privacy; I felt a presence next to me looking to my right I exchange a smile with Tina's father._

_"I wondered why you wanted to go for a walk, you and Faye were acting strange, you knew he was going to be here didn't you?"_

_He grins at me then ruffles my hair "You are too observant for your own good kid, though that could be a useful trait later in life, but yes I knew. He said he had some leave to take and Tina and Faye have been missing him a lot lately, so we arranged to surprise them both, however Faye interrogated me and found out, but we managed to keep it a secret from you two somehow" still grinning I nod in response, it was a miracle that we didn't work it out, we we're always snooping into other people's business, curiosity killed the cat as my mother used to say, but to me curiosity was key to an interesting life. Once the family had finished greeting him he turned his attention to me. He copied the same gesture as his dad, he ruffled my hair even more before pulling me into a surprisingly gentle hug._

_"It's good to see you Lilly. Bet your loving this weather compared to home, you might melt in the heat though be careful" he joked and winked at me. My face contorted into a small frown but is quickly replaced by a smile._

_"Yeah good to see you too, you annoying oaf" he explodes into laughter before we made our way back to the original place we sat and spoke about the stuff he'd missed whilst he was away, the banter and laughs continued for the rest of the day. He stayed home for a few days, he insisted he slept on the couch despite the fact that I was in his bedroom, ever the gentleman he was. It was great to see T and her brother together again. It made me miss my brother, Jason doesn't visit home much now since he moved out when he got married at eighteen. I was returning home before Bill left, he drove us to the airport and waved me off with Tina, her parents were both at work. Little did I know then that it was the last time I would see William Joseph Marston._

* * *

Bill was shot a couple of months later during a training exercise his death had destroyed Tina and her parents, her mother the most. She was an empty shell after her first-born passed, she became depressed, started drinking and committed suicide a month after Bills death. Tina moved on eventually but never forgetting either of them. Frank was also destroyed by the news of both deaths, T told me in one of her letters that she would catch her father just sitting there staring at nothing with a look of terror, sadness and loss,it pained me to think that I wasn't there for them physically at the time due to my exams at school, however according to Tina and Frank my letters of support really helped them through that tough time. Unfortunately for Tina it seemed that misfortune ran in the family, as four years after the death of her brother and mother her father went missing presumed dead, like many people in the murder capital of the world.

That was the last time I visited for her fathers funeral, it surprised me though how resilient my friend was. She was broken, yet still managed to stay her upbeat and bubbly self. She mourned the death of her immediate family in the span of three years but still managed to stay strong. I often wished to be as strong as her, if that was me I would have become bitter or broken down, but she didn't, she accepted that fact that nothing would change the situation so she rolled with whatever life gave her. She stayed living at her family home, I slept in her brother's room, like this time too. After her fathers funeral I stayed for six weeks before returning to England for university, writing to Tina constantly, her aunt and uncle stayed with her for a few months to make sure she was ok and after that she lived alone. She changed nothing in her home, her parents room, she never entered, nor did I, well I couldn't, she had bolted the door shut and threw the key away, as for her brother's room well, it had been renovated before he left for basic training so there was very little of his original room left, she did however still leave it as it was until, I slept in it. I was happy to sleep on the couch but the same way her brother had insisted years ago, she demanded that I'd have the bed as my own, saying that he would have wanted me too, reluctantly I did as she said.

* * *

"Woohoooo hello vomit girl you home?!" Paul's hand waving in front of my eyes pulls me away from the photo frame he was looking at me with a strange cross between amusement, curiosity and annoyance, how he managed to fit all those emotions in one look I don't know. With a sigh I place the frame back down on top of the cabinet.

"You've been stood there so long not responding to us, Marko ended up going to find your stuff and filled up your suitcase with it, he's already dropped it off home and come back!" That's when I notice Marko stood in the door frame, a cigaret between his lips, white wisps of smoke flowing out periodically.

"Oh" that's all I could say, I had been stood staring at a photo for over twenty minutes that engrossed in memories not noticing anyone or anything. An awkward silence ensued for several long moments until Marko speaks up.

"You can get another bag and fill it with some pictures if you want but hurry up, we will be late for the meeting" his tone somewhat resembling kindness, which sunrises me to no end. It would be good to have some photos to keep. As I was about to go and find another bag, Paul disappears out of the room and in a flash returns with Tina's black hold-all. He extends the bag towards me with a huge grin on his face. I thank him and start to grasp as many of the photos I could, one thought constantly in the back of my head, as the two vampires observed me in boredom, why where they suddenly being nice? I'm not going to question it mind, I've been through too much shit as it is, and with this meeting coming up I want to be on these guys good side. Making one last sweep of the house that held many good and bad memories bidding goodbye to a large part of my childhood I made my way out the porch, the two men following me closely. Paul offered his hand out and took the bag off me and disappeared again with a loud whoosh, presumably dropping it off at the cave, leaving me with Marko standing on T's drive in front of Marko's and Paul's bikes.

"You two were surprisingly well-behaved, I thought you would have some snide comments about everything"

"Well believe it or not we do have a heart, a cold lifeless heart but it's still there" he chuckles at his own joke before pulling me onto the vehicle having me wrap my arms around his waist. Paul appears with a gust of wind and a whoosh again mounting his bike grinning at me then drives off in the opposite direction of the caves, Lord knows where he was off to, I don't really want to think about it. Marko then speaks to me once more his tone darker, these vampires have bipolar or something. "Come on we better go back David wants to speak with you before the 'meeting' hold on tight" with that we speed off towards the cave. Hopefully my questions will be answered tonight and the inner turmoil of my mind could be quelled.


	10. Chapter Ten: But Does Anyone Notice

**A/N I'M BACK DID YOU MISS ME?! Probably not but hey I'm back, believe it! I'm sorry for my absences, lots of unplanned stuff happened and life in general got in the way. Writers block was also an issue, which hopefully I've resolved. Just a few quick notes, thank you all for the favs, follows and reviews whilst I was gone, I never expected anyone to read this, so thank you! Secondly I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, it feels choppy but I wanted to post something and try and get back to writing this, also it's shorter than normal due to this fact that I am typing on my iPad as my laptop has broken (hence the grammar and spelling mistakes, sorry my iPad hates me!) I promise that I will try to update more frequent, longer and better edited chapters in the near future, thank you for reading this and enjoy:-) **

**On a side note this chapter was brought to you by the many albums of Bowie, which I have had on repeat since yesterday seeing as I am still insanely upset about the passing of the legend and personal hero of mine. This chapter is dedicated to him, the star man, Ziggy, Goblin King the super talented cool influential man that was David Bowie R.I.P thank you for teaching me that there is always a place for me in this world no matter how strange or alien I am.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: But does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed**

_"My mother said, to get things done, you'd better not mess with Major Tom"_

_"Turn that racket off Lillith!" My mothers voice commands from the kitchen halting my singing in an instant, with a huff I reluctantly turn off the amazing sound of Bowie. "Have you put a bunch of carrots in each bag? Make sure you've also put onions and cabbage in each as well please" Letting out a long sigh I place the last item into the __next to last bag. My dad sat in silence on the settee reading the newspaper ignoring our activities, it's a well known fact that Frank Macleod doesn't like to be disturbed when reading his morning paper._

_"No mother I thought it best to put all of the carrots in one bag and all of the cabbage in another, so one lucky sod will have fifty something carrots and the other could have a few months worth of cabbage soup ingredients" I sarcastically bite back my patience slowly frying with each second. Three hours packing bags with my menopausal mother wasn't the most joyful time. My snarky comment wasn't received well from my mum, the loud clatter of utensils onto the cabinets and her stomping feet gave that away. My pocket rocket mother appears at the dining room door, her expression one of anger, her face burning red with rage, or it was probably a hot flush she was having many of those as of late._

_"Lillith Ann Macleod don't you talk to me like that young lady, you may be an adult but it doesn't mean you can disrespect your mother! " she pauses for a second whilst giving me the 'look'. Everyone in our family knew that look it was the 'don't fuck with me look'. I was a stickler for that look._

_"Sorry" I mumble apologetically as I glance down at the last carrot in my hand slightly ashamed at the way I'd spoken to her. _

_"Apology accepted. I know you've been busy doing this for me and you could be out with your friends or preparing for university, but this is important. Your very lucky. Dad has a good job, we have a house, food on the table and your going to university, which I'm so proud of you for." A large smile erupts onto her middle aged face. Mum, dad everyone in the family were proud of me getting a place to study at Liverpool, I'm the first girl in the family and the first member of my fathers family in years to be accepted at uni. Mum constantly told the neighbours, the milkman, butcher, baker, postman, binmen and any other person she could brag about it to._

_The happiness on her face doesn't last long though it's quickly replaced by a deep set frown._

_ "There are families right now struggling to make ends meet..." _

_"Bloody Milk Snatchers fault" Dads gruff voice interrupts my mothers._

_"Language dear but yes, as I was saying they have little money for clothes, food, most have young children. We are fortunate enough to have some spare money, not a lot but enough for us to be comfortable and afford help those with very little." she was right about that we were very lucky._

_"I know mum, I know"_

_"Anyway you better go quick before some of them leave the line to go home! Be back in time for dinner at 5" she says as she stuffs the food bags into my awaiting arms. _

_"I'll see you later mum, love you" I yell as I step out into the hall popping my head into the living room catching the attention of the occupants "bye I'll be back for 5 daddy" _

"...up! Wake up! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" The loud yelling rudely awakes me from my flashback dream, causing me to fall out of the four poster bed landing in a heap on the cold stone floor. Great that's going to cause a bruise. The amused eyes of Paul stare down at me, silence lasts for a split second before the sound of exploding laughter resonates around the rock formations. A wave of anger and embarrassment wash over me as I pull the sheets that fell with me tight around my body. Scanning the cave it seems only me and Paul remain. After watching Paul laugh for god knows how long I slowly drag myself up stuffing the sheets back onto the mattress. The effects of being a half vampire are really taking its toll and it hasn't even been that long since I was bitten.

"Jesus your a heavy sleeper"

"Fuck off Paul"

"Woah calm down vomit girl someone pissed on your cornflakes this morning" he laughs like a hyena before what can only be dubbed as peacock walking around the fountain dancing to some imaginary rock song that's probably playing in his head. Biting my tongue I head towards my bag of belongings. Opening it up and riffling through its content looking for something in particular. I can't be dealing with the cocky blond right now not after what David and "Daddy" Max told me. All ties with my family must be cut completely. I can't contact them or attempt to see them ever again. It's ridiculous and wrong but there is no way that I can see them without Max finding out. I might have been stupid enough to get into this godawful situation but I'm not an idiot when it comes to Max's power. If his orders aren't followed I'm sure my family will be murder. I'd rather them grieve for my loss, or agonise over me going missing than them dying. Sighing in frustration after failing to find the item I was looking for I glance around the cave for my shoes, slipping them on, ignoring the questioning look from my new '"roommate" I head outside.

Everything looks better bathed in moonlight, well I've always thought that. There's something calming about the pale white glow that's cast over most things. The tumult of water around the cliffs outside of the caves is surprisingly comforting. Becoming undead and drinking human blood, being immortal etc won't be fun by any means it makes me want to vomit thinking about it, but even I have to admit the cave and the surrounding areas are beautiful in their own way and I can see why the boys love it so much.

The loud rumble of bike engines pull me out of my thoughts. Well shit it's time. Max said I had to convert tonight. He did me a favour by killing Ryan so now it was my time to in his words "return it, by expanding his family". I don't want to become this, I really don't. I hate myself so much for contemplating this but the burning sensation slowly growing in the back of my throat and the centre of my chest seems to take control of me, willing me to feed it. What normal, sane morally sound human being would contemplate the idea of becoming a murder, cannibal whatever you want to call it and would do it? A part of me thinks that I can fight this, kill myself to prevent this, but another part of me knows that I can't. My mother used to say that things happened for a reason, we each had a destiny we had to complete, perhaps this sick twisted life was mine. Lord knows.

"You ready to go?" Marko asks. Nodding my tired eyes stay fixed onto the horizon ignoring the arrival of the bodies standing behind me. After staring a while longer I turn around to see the motley crew of the undead standing against the cave with David sitting a few feet away.

"Cat got your tongue" David curtly remarks from his bike. It takes all my willpower not to run towards him and punch that smug self assured idiot in the face.

"Yeah something like that, can we just get on with this please" my voice no louder than a whisper, it's wonder they hear me but they do as Paul begins to strut his way towards his vehicle as the others do the same, I suppose vampires have good hearing,

"Hop on" He announces as he locks eyes with me a Cheshire Cat grin splitting across his face.

"No she's riding with me" Marko shouts from his position.

"No she's coming with me" Paul bites back like a toddler arguing over his toys with is little brother. Both of them jump off their bikes and make their way towards each other. Their movements stiff with mild anger. The pounce upon each other.

"I don't care who she rides with just hurry the hell up I'm starving over here" Dwayne breaks through the quarrel, the roar of his engine drowning his voice out.

"She's going to go with me" David says annoyed at the childish behaviour of his group. A stunned silence ensues as Paul drops his hand from Marko's throat and Marko lets go of Pauls long hair. "And that's final" he adds looking a Paul with a pointed look as the eccentric rocker opens his mouth to argue again. The two stunned men give each other a perplexed look before shrugging and retreating back to their respective bikes, all animosity between them gone as fast as it came. I know they don't want me to ride with them because they like me, no it's because they like to find things to argue about and win when arguing about it. I'm like a prize at a fun fair to them. With strong reluctance I position myself behind David. Slinging my arms around his waist he revs the engine and races off towards the boardwalk, the loud rumble of the bikes combine with the cackles and yells of the guys which echoes around the midnight air.

* * *

After the short drive from the cave to the boardwalk I dubiously follow my new 'brothers' (Max thinks they are I think its bullshit) ignoring their jokes and little spats, my mind is focused on the two things my impending doom and the nagging burn at the back of my throat. As we turn off from the main strip my senses return that's when I notice where David is leading us. We walk towards the beach, the part where me and Tina went to party. The same place where William made the surprised visit, the spot of many memories, all of them joyful and happy, until now. How fitting is it that the place that gave me lightness shall now bring me darkness. David had decided that he would pick the time and place of my turning. Max demanded that I would become a full vampire today because Star and Michael were given too much time and are causing them trouble. I don't blame them for not wanting to do this. After I've been through it seems my only option now, it's either this or death, and I don't think T would be happy if she saw me in the afterlife yet. Max believes this if I turn it will make the other two turn, I doubt that, I haven't even been properly introduced to either of them so me actually having any effect on them is doubtful. I hope I won't influence them but I can't imagine the burning and pain they must be feeling after suffering this longer than me. It's already driving me insane. Hopefully this burning, this thirst will go once I 'eat' or should I say drink.

We walk beyond the spot of the bonfire party, further along the beach towards a more secluded spot. Despite the distance from civilisation, the glow of red flames in the distance and dancing shapes of bodies are visible on the horizon. Man have these partygoers chosen the wrong spot tonight. They probably thought it was the ideal place. Away from everyone else's fun and away form the prying eyes of security guards and police. A fatal flaw in their plan. I don't suppose they would've thought about hungry vampires. The closer to the group we get the more nervous I become. What will it be like feeding? What will the boys be like feeding in front of me? It doesn't take long for us to reach the group, the walk shorter then I hoped. The collection of sweaty people are too drunk and high to notice the presence of us, the music blaring out of the radio. I don't know what music it is though, I can't even begin to describe what the people look like, all my mind can focus on is the pain, the intense burning coming from within. Sound of gargling, screaming, biting and growling pull me from my thoughts. Horrified my eyes focus on the scene before me. The guys are biting and draining each person before moving on to the next one, they are circling each other, almost like a macabre grotesque dance, the orange flames and the pale moonlight illuminate the figures sinisterly. Blood drips down their chins and onto their clothes and into the sand. I stay rooted in my spot. Terrified. Is this what I'm to become? After what feels like hours but is only minuets the horrifying noises stop all that's left is the sound of my ragged breaths and the crackle of the bonfire. The sickening thud of s body dropping out of Paul's hands make me feel sick. The guys stand, lined up like we're about to have a shoot out in some western movie. They're faces contorted, blood stained teeth showing through their grim smiles.

"Now it's your turn Lilly, drink be one of us!"


	11. Chapter Eleven: Goner

**I doubt anyone will read this and/or is still interested in this story but anyway I'm back again. So sorry for not updating. Sorry this is so short I'm really trying to get back in to writing after so long, I have written in months. I'm sorry for any grammatical and spelling mistakes and I'm sorry if this chapter makes no sense what so ever but hey I tried. ****Also I'm sorry for apologises so much**** anyway thank you so much for reading this and thank you to those that have followed/faved this story I never thought one person would read it so thank you! Hopefully the next chapter will make sense and be a whole lot longer than this one but no promises a way enjoy the chapter and feel free to leave a comment if you like, or not whatever :-)**

**Chapter Eleven: Goner**

Within seconds of David finishing his sentence excruciating pain shoots through my body. I double over clutching my neck. My breathing increases. My heart speeds to an alarming rate. The smell of blood is nauseating. I can smell the ash from the flames meters away. I feel my face change, each little contortion causing more pain. The burning hunger from within my oesophagus now at breaking point. A peculiar sensation comes over me. My body shifts. My nails miraculously grow into sharp talons, my teeth lengthen and become pointed. My face twists into strange shapes. I can't see it but I can guess that it looks like the guys faces. Ugly, horrible, frightening mess.

"We've saved one for you" Paul's voice interrupts me as he drags something up into the bright flickering orange light. My eyes slowly travel down from his face to see the object he is holding. Except it wasn't an object it was a body, a limp body. A woman, no a girl more like, no older than 18 I'd guess. Is she dead?! No she's not the thump of her erratic heart is like thunder in my ears. She must have passed out from fear. I stay rooted in my spot dumbstruck. They want me to kill a defenceless girl, somebody's daughter, friend, possibly a sister or a cousin. A spark at the start of their life waiting to ignite into their future. About to embark on many adventures but they want me to put an end to that. Shit, I can't do this. No. I won't do this.

"We haven't got all night Lilly get a move on" David snaps snidely. Oh Fuck I have to do this. But I can't. I have to though. I'm so going to hell for this shit. Suddenly the scent of cheap alcohol and perfume fills my nostrils and the feeling of cold bare sweaty skin between my fingers becomes apparent. That's when I notice the dark haired girl is in tight my grasp, my nails digging into her flesh drawing blood. My body has moved as if it's been possessed. The others have stepped back. Far enough away to give me space but close enough to see me. I glance down one more time at the unconscious girl, the look of fear she held when she passed out still etched on her face. Tear tracks stain her cheeks, her eyelids closed covering what I assume are terrified eyes.

Well at least she's asleep for this. That's a positive right?! Of course not I'm killing a girl who probably has a family, a life, her future planned out, but at least she's asleep, yeah like that's going to make a fucking difference.

"Do it now!" David commands from somewhere. My vision blearing in my panic. My body starts to act of its own accord. My throat constricts with the unbearable pain that's overcome me. As if on instinct my mouth latches onto her neck like a vice. Flesh rips, tears and travels between my teeth as blood squirts out of the wounds into my mouth, a mix of horrific sounds coming from the body in my clasp and strange animal noises coming from the guys and somehow from me, crates an awful soundtrack. My vision tunnels, everything blurring into a kaleidoscope of colours. A shrill cry and a feeble struggle comes from my victim. Shit so much for staying asleep. She doesn't last long though. She succumbs to death quickly. I can hear her heart rate increase then stop abruptly. All the while I greedily swallow her sanguine blood as if it is some budget wine. The revoltingly warm metallic liquid slides down my throat. I try to stop drinking but I can't. My body won't listen to my brain. A positive is that the pain is slowly ebbing away with each gulp I take. It's like a drug. I want more, more than this girl has to offer. It's addictive. I crave more. I love it but I hate it. This is morally wrong on so many levels but it feels right. I'm so sorry Tina, mum, dad, Gavin. I'm so sorry I've let you all down. I'm sorry to the parents, family and friends of this girl. Jesus I've fucked up big time. I should've just killed myself. I shouldn't have gone to that party. I should never have spoken to these bastards. I'm weak. I should've fought this but instead I'm drinking from some poor defenceless human being, this scares me. It scares me how much I am enjoying this. It scares me that my body acted of its own accord and it scares me that I'm not stopping even now, no matter how hard I try I can't stop. Please just let this stop. After what feels like eternity but is actually minutes I stop. I've drained every last drop. Standing frozen on the spot, stunned by what has transpired, my eyes begin to fill up. Looking down and realising I still have my sharp nails in the poor girls skin, I place her body on the sand gently. Pulling my shaking blood stained hands into the pale moonlight. So much for the moonlight making everything feel calm and better.

The pain that has been bugging me since Max had fed me his blood is gone. The burning of my throat has dulled down to a small niggle. My deformed features morph back into my normal face. I watch as my nails return to their normal length, the blood already drying underneath my nails and flaking off. How am I going to scrub myself clean from this?! A thump on my shoulders and the presence of four people makes me jump slightly. Tearing my eyes away from my soiled hands, Paul's face appears within inches of mine.

"Fucking finally vomit girl, took you long enough" Paul yells as he bursts into laughter. Blood still dripping down each of their chins, leaving grotesque stains on their clothes. I want to say something like fuck you, go to hell or anything but my mouth won't open. The bitter taste that's been left in it isn't helping. I'm in shock.

"Yeah I didn't think you'd do it." Marko says as he slaps my back on the other side. I continue to stare off into the distance. Trying to ignore everyone and everything around me.

"I knew she would" Dwayne smugly states from where he stood by the still burning fire.

"Of course you did mister perfect"

"Shut up Paul"

"No you shut up"

"Real mature guys" Marko tackles Paul to the ground a few feet away from me.

"Yeah I..."

"ENOUGH!" David's command cuts through the bickering threesome. The trance I was in is broken. My eyes snap towards his. He's stood further away from the group of us. His back toward the ocean. The moonlight illuminating his face sinisterly. A look of anger clear on his face. He is annoyed about something and I have a feeling he won't share the reason for his fowl mood with the rest of us. "You've done well Lilly. Now you have to dispose of the bodies. We've got business to attend to. We'll see you back at the cave." He turns around about to head off towards the boardwalk.

"What?! It's her first time and you're making her clean up all this mess?" Paul speaks up before David is out of earshot, he sounds angry at his 'brother'.

"Dude I'm with Paul it's not like the whole Michael and Star stuff can't wait. She's never done this before; we need to help her." Marko agrees with mix of confusion, pity and anger on his face. Why are they suddenly so caring? David stops in his tracks spinning around to face us once more, his expression even more pissed now that they've protested

"We are leaving now! I expect to see you back at the cave by sunrise and make sure you clean up this properly" once he finishes his sentence he swiftly turns around, storming off towards the bikes. The other three men look reluctant and hesitate. All eyes on me making me feel uncomfortable especially seeing as I'm still unable to find words.

"I'd dump those in the fire or the ocean if I where you." Dwayne says quietly wig a small nod towards the collection of corpses. With that he follows after the now out of sight David.

"Yeah and you should change too. Be careful." The shortest of the two left standing a few feet away from me adds with a small smile as he shares a glance with the last Lost Boy before he too, like the men before him, walks off towards the motorbikes.

That leaves just me and Paul awkwardly staring at each other. His usual grin replaced by a surprising look of concern. His wild hair blowing in the cool sea breeze. He opens and closes his mouth a few times like a fish. If I wasn't in this awful situation I might of laughed at his expression and the fact the the usually cocky man was now seemingly stuck for words. He eventually starts to speak.

"Hey I'm sorry about this and David's attitude problem. He's just a bit pissed at Max and the whole Star and Michael stuff is not helping his mood. Anyway he'll be yelling at me soon. Just make sure your back before sunrise yeah, I wouldn't want our vomit girl getting barbecued now would we." He winks cheekily before strutting in the direction of the boardwalk, leaving me speechless, standing on the beach, drenched in blood, tears streaming down my face surrounded by bodies that I have to dispose of.

Well I'm a goner.


End file.
